Talk:Candy Cane Bow
I got the info that Candy Cane Bow is a shortbow from a forum post on either GWonline or guildwarsgugu, don't remember anymore. Haven't had chance to test it. -PanSola 21:51, 28 December 2005 (UTC) :See what you should have done is used my world famous kooky bow type flow chart Image:Bow_type_flow_chart.gif !!!! Your stats were correct too PanSola, I just verified it then. --Xasxas256 10:45, 5 January 2006 (UTC) ::That flow chart is pretty neat. Thumbs up for it! ;) ::Oh, and yes, the Candy Bow's range is damn small. I got one of them because I've always wanted a nice bow with no marksmanship requirement for my non-ranger characters, for luring. But damn, the range is lower than the agro range, so it is completely useless for luring. 4 Candy Shards wasted. >:( -- 10:53, 5 January 2006 (UTC) :::The only use I could think of other than its looks, is that having damage of 15-15 makes it useful for comparing skills. E.g. Am I better off putting a couple of points into Beast Mastery and using Tiger's Fury or should I go with Hunter's Shot? You just have to watch for critical hits though, because they throw things out. I'm sure somebody has already mentioned this anyway. --Xasxas256 11:06, 5 January 2006 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I was hoping for a fun looking bow to pull with (my Warrior uses a longbow that he does 1-2 damage with to pull), but as soon as I discovered it was a shortbow I was sorely disappointed. — Lunarbunny 11:10, 5 January 2006 (UTC) Does anyone know if these Candy Cane Weapons can accept mods? :No they do not.. Leastwise I tried adding a +20hp bowgrip and the game says that the items are incompatible. :They should be moddable... I mean, it's 15-15, how much game unbalancing can you really DO with a 20/20 Sundering Candy Cane Bow of Fortitude? x-D ::The wintergreen ones will be inscribable, not sure about modable though — Skuld 08:07, 24 December 2006 (CST) This bow is defintely not using long bow stat, its range is clearly within aggro circle somebody need to correct the information in this page. Longbow or not? Apparently this was never cleared up from last year. Is the Candy Cane Bow a Longbow, or a shortbow? Someone needs to test asap. 21:22, 1 January 2008 (UTC) :2 secs ill check[[User:Clouddyl|'Cloud']][[User talk:Clouddyl|'dyl']] 21:23, 1 January 2008 (UTC) :Shortbow range. 70.238.153.189 21:24, 1 January 2008 (UTC) its a longbow!--[[User:Clouddyl|'Cloud']][[User talk:Clouddyl|'dyl']] 21:30, 1 January 2008 (UTC) ::Its a longbow :::But it acts as a Shortbow. --- -- (s)talkpage 21:33, 1 January 2008 (UTC) ::::perfect!--[[User:Clouddyl|'Cloud']][[User talk:Clouddyl|'dyl']] 21:34, 1 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Are you sure? I checked and it worked the same as my long bow (Range and fire rate).--81.103.41.86 21:45, 1 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::I just completed a test, my answer is Longbow. (Talk • ) 21:37, 1 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::: Im gonna test this for myself --[[User:Clouddyl|'Cloud']][[User talk:Clouddyl|'dyl']] 21:39, 1 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I always found the Isle of the Nameless test quite reliable. But I am willing to rv if more people find Lognbow than shortbow... I suck :P --- -- (s)talkpage 21:41, 1 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Ive heard people say its a shortbow before, mabay there are two diffrent versions, one for each wintersday O_o. Best way to check is equip a longbow and attack at max range, then switch to this and see if he moves closer.--81.103.41.86 21:45, 1 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Mine is from 2005, for those interested... --- -- (s)talkpage 21:45, 1 January 2008 (UTC) im gonna test as soon as my guild leader gets out of vlox, his is last year i think--[[User:Clouddyl|'Cloud']][[User talk:Clouddyl|'dyl']] 21:46, 1 January 2008 (UTC) :Here's a picture of my range testing. I think you'll note that my character didn't have to move to fire the candycane bow from the same range as the longbow, but was forced forward when I switched to a shortbow. http://img221.imageshack.us/img221/6103/ruricucandycanebowtestve8.png (Talk • ) 21:49, 1 January 2008 (UTC) ::You are all wrong, isle of nameless test shows its recurve bow range!--[[User:Clouddyl|'Cloud']][[User talk:Clouddyl|'dyl']] 21:50, 1 January 2008 (UTC) ::Tested my 2006 Candy Cane Bow last year, it was a shortbow. Tested the exact same bow this year, and it's a longbow. Anyone have a clue as to when these got changed? Randvek 21:53, 1 January 2008 (UTC) :::My 2005 is a recurve, after one another test... So, Ruricu, of when is your CC bow? --- -- (s)talkpage 21:54, 1 January 2008 (UTC) ::::2005 as well. Perhaps we should meet up in-game for more testing? (Talk • ) 21:57, 1 January 2008 (UTC) :::::This, is, stupid... Is it random what type it is or smthing? --- -- (s)talkpage 21:58, 1 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::Confirmed as Longbow. (Talk • ) 22:07, 1 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::: 2005 recurve 2006 short 2007long, k?--[[User:Clouddyl|'Cloud']][[User talk:Clouddyl|'dyl']] 22:16, 1 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::My 2005 ended up as a Long last test, where Ruricu was present too. --- -- (s)talkpage 22:36, 1 January 2008 (UTC) Random bowtype maybe?--[[User:Clouddyl|'Cloud']][[User talk:Clouddyl|'dyl']] 23:25, 1 January 2008 (UTC) :I think it more likely that there were just errors in testing methods. (Talk • ) 00:16, 2 January 2008 (UTC)